wedding
by hsm1rockszac
Summary: zanessa oneshots
1. Chapter 1

HEY I DONT OWN ZAC OR VANESSA THIS STORY BOUT ZANESSA ENJOY IT REVIEW

The wedding

It been 6 month since the break up zac sat at home in his big king side bed holding a picture of him and Vanessa in Hawaii , he missed her so much tear came out of his orbit blue eyes. He had seen her last and Sharpays fabulous adventure premire, he was pretty depressd since the broken up he been drink going out . He was thinking bout Vanessa and suddenly his phone light up it flashed

(ashley tisdale**B**) (ZAC _I)_

(ASH text read **hey come to my big party tonight. **

he text her back _sure why not ._

Meanwhile Vanessa was at home think bout her mastake of breaking up with zac . She tried to act like she was ok when deep down she cryed at night . She hungout with josh trying to just get over him but couldn't bring herself to admit she still loved zac. Vanessas phone let up from her besty

Ashley tisdale **b ( **vanessahudgens _i )_ASH **come to my party I think you should bring your bf josh… **

Vanessa frowned she didnt like that everyone thought josh was her new man couldn't she have friends ...in fact she couldnt bring herself to say she still was im love with zac.. she text hard back on her Iphone

_alright ashers ill be there_

_what the didnt know was that ashley there bestfrinend had a plan to get back zanessa._


	2. Chapter 2

It was party night the tisdale house rocked with lazer neon lights and smoke Ashley was rocking her pink tube top feeding scott her bf chips . When sudding the doorbell rang it was zac in red v neck jean and vans he huged ash said

_Hey sweet party I broght the vodka _

_**Ashley said you would your going to love what I got planed**_

_What plan I just came to chill it been since your bday that I seen you _

He grabed chips sat on the couch gossiped with scott and selena g.

Ashley told the do to play I love you like A love song\. Just then the door bell rang zac got up to answer it and there stood Vanessa in her purple tube top and black skinny jean holding joshs hand.

Zac had to hide his angey he said

_Hey nessa _he huged her for what felt like forever he slamed the door on josh

Vanessa was so happy to see him yet was so akward she said \

**Zachary david you don't have to be rude**

**He said sorry was distrated by your beauty\**

**Ashley came over huged both said hows my mini fam oh you broght the bf**

**Nessa gave her a glare nice song ash what r u trying to pull**

**Zac got mad headed in the kitchen that song reminded him of v he didn't care that she got mad cuz he was rude to josh.**

**Ashley pulled Vanessa aside why did you bring him your messing up my plan to get you guys together\**

**Vanessa said you said to bring him fine ill just leave **

**Ashley said no no forget let do keroke**

**Vanessa and ash whent off in the living room sang along to girls just wanna have fun **

**Meanwhile in the kictchen josh tried to talk to zac**

**Zac why are you so mad\pushing zac**

**Zac punch josh hard you messed up my life my happyness\\josh both lips were bleeding the whole party was getting out of hand. Josh punch zacs eye said nessa doent love you **

**Zac kicked him in the balls gave him to black eyes yes she does im going to marry her damn you. Scott and Justin b. grabed both guys**


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley and Vanessa need some water after singing various songs so the walked in the kitchen saw zac and josh being held by Scott and just b. Vanessa grabbed zac by the tie and pulled him out back said why are you doing this are you drunk..

Zac said maybe a little but the reason I been acting crazy it cuz I love you I really love you

Vanessa started crying how long has she been waiting to here those words again she said really you haven't returned my texts zac said cuz I saw you with josh I knew you were taken I didn't want to destroy your happiness. Vanessa said I was trying to fill the emptyness of my heart im sorry I hurt you I still love you

The music glared to Ill be by Edward McClain zac hug Vanessa kissed her hard said if you love me leave him for me and meet me at my house tomorrow Vanessa just kissed him and pulled him by the tie up stair to ash room.

Mean while Ashley was taking to josh you really shouldn't piss off my brother I mean you went even invite now please go . Josh said not with out Vanessa he went upstairs looking.

In Ashley room Vanessa too was a lil drunk she and zac were making out on Ashley's bed she rubbed zac 12 pack under his shirt. Zack was sucking her neck when all sudden josh waked in on them he said ness I cant believe you cheated on me its over. He ran down the stairs and took off. Zac said to Vanessa why didn't you go after him she said cuz you're the one I love and they contuned there making up threw the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next moring Vanessa woke up her head was hurting she didn't relize where she was she asked her self why was she wearing zacs boxers they were the one she had given him for his bday . She was out of her thoughts when a big strong arm wraped around her waste hey baby he said kissed her im so glad your mine again. Zacs hair look all messed up he had the bigest smile. Vanessa just looked at him it isn't official lover played with his hair . He said why rolled over kissed her sofly. Vanessa said you havent asked me officially yet rowing him his jeans. Zac smile huged her tight said be my offcail gf now and for ever. Vanessa kissed him the got up and whent down stairs holding hands.

Ashley was making breakfast awe my lil cuple made up see what a good friend I am. Zac said it was me being dramatic . Vanessa huged ash yess it was both of you thank you I missed him so much I was just using josh to make zac said you were baby . Ashley got between them hey im still here this my house enough pda. Vanessa and zac both giggled.

A cuple weeks whent by Vanessa whent to bist zac in new orlans while he was filmig the paperboy she was in his trailer texting stella. When suddenly those fimlar arms wraped around her waste hey beautifull kiss her cheek. Vanessa kissed zac what are we doing to night. Zac had it planed he was going to do the most romatic thing ever and perpose to her. you'll just have to wait he kissed her and whent off to film


	5. Chapter 5

Around 8pm sat in her guchi golden short dress and black heel she hadn't heard from zac since early he just told her to be ready and 9 so she text ryan rottman .. Hey ry do you know were my baby is what the suprize? He text back all im telling you is a beach in involed lol . Vanessa glared at her text he better not be at some beach with a girl getting drunk I bet he for got our date she said to herself. Zac on the other hand was ant this private beach seting up he made a lil beach fort spread out a blanket . He had cooked vanessas favorite food brought it in a pick neck basket he had his ipod with the perfect song to perpose the boy was stressing with all the what ifs in his head. He got the best wine he could find he had only told ryan what he was bout to do he called the farri rentenl he had asked them privately to pick up Vanessa he was so happy already. Just then his ipone rang used somebody he askered it quickly hey babe im sorry I been busy don't be angry. Vanessa yell ya you ignore me for 4 hours efron what r u hiding that you cant tell me I don't like when you hid stuff. Zac smile he thought she was cute when she was mad he said baby I sent you a ride ill see ya in bit you can trust me on this. He heald the 54 kr white dimond ring in his hand . She said fine but im kick you ass if your cheating zachary. He said I love you too beautifull.

Half an hour later the farri man came in blue farri picked up Vanessa she was a lil in shoke count belive her bf loved her enough to get a farri for this arrived at the beach zac opend the door in white and baby blue tux he took her hand and kissed it lead her to his lil hut. Vanessa was smiling wow zaccy I cant belive you did all this for meit so romatic. He poked at the fire said baby you deserve everything I could possibly do to make you happy . She kissed him they fed each other food drank the wine , zac asked her to dance his ipod glared then by brad p. he interrupted there dancing got on his knees . Vanessa had her mouth open in aw. Zac pulled out the ring said Vanessa anne hudgens from the moment I first layed eyes on you I knew I foud the one for me, your beautifull amazing pretty my best friend we known eachoth most of our lives and I just wanna be your superman and take all your worries away. Please do me the honors of being my wife . Vanessa was crying she shook her head yes I love you so much I though you never wanted marrage. He said baby I love you my heart only beats for you kissed her and put on the ring. They enjoyed there date .


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was calling everyone she was so happy she was going to be Mrs. efron finally. She called Laura and Ashley told them there going to be her maids of honor . She told Stella she was going to be the flower girl. She was planning it for a month later .zac came down the stairs hey don't I get a say on this wedding. She kissed him it my job hunny you can pick best man and colors kiss the girls are coming over to pick out dresses she looked the wedding magazine. Zac said if I didn't love you so much id say you were trying to control everything. Vanessa pushed him softly im not we are deciding food cake and color said fine but I pick the honeymoon got it kiss ha-ha I want to go to the Bahamas. Vanessa said ooo the Bahamas great choice. Zac well ya you in bikini rock my world baby he giggled smacked her butt softly .Vanessa said and those abs of yours make my world excited.

A couple weeks before the wedding zac was getting yelled at by Vanessa babe you got the wrong roses I wanted pink for the table . Zac said but last night you said blue . Ashley go in-between hey love birds what happing ? Zac said Vanessa's on her rag man moody just cuz I got her blue rose petals. Vanessa yelled back so I told you pink it match the purple pushing zac. Zac just kissed her hard babe u got the wrong cake told you redvelvit not choate. Ashley said why not have 2 cake geez and blue will look fine Vanessa stop fighting. Vanessa slap him I told you don't kiss me when im mad. Zac said I love you come on don't be mad. Ashley said wow imagine when she preggers zac she going to be like this for 9 months said I don't mind I like her when she mean ,Vanessa just stormed off .Ashley said when this planning is over she will be loving you too ok she hugged zac.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the night of the batchor and batclorett party. Vanessa ,Ashley , lura ,brittney all whent to a club the were doing shot in the limo. When suddenly the limo stop Vanessa said to ash what the hell is going on. Ashley smile told brit in ear . Just the the cop knocked on the door . Vanessa opened it up he go in the limo and started sripping he looked like Mario lopez. Ashley and brit giggle. Vanessa and luaren we dancing on the striper . Theey were enjoying there while zac with with corbin ryan lucas at strip club ryan was talking to him. He said dude do you really wanna give up your manly ness and be tied down. They were drinking. Zac said I been married to her since we meet bro I love her I want a fam id give up the world for her,ryan laugh well enjoy your stripper haha. Later that night zac and Vanessa got home at the same time they were making out. Zac said baby I cant beling tommarow our big day I love you to much falling on kissed him im soo excited to be your forever you my baby boy kiss. Cuple cloths got removed and that was the last night of them being not married.

iT was wedding day officall the purple and pink fel the entire arena zac had palyed to have it laker stadeum. The light were pink and blue .zac smile waiting for his wife down the isle. He told Dylan he was a lil nerves. Once he say stella come down he knew Vanessa was next he started breathing hard smile .vanesa came in the room walled down the purple ilse ,she look beautifull her hair in beehive her dress was hot pink and purple jewls she glisend . She was neverious too. She looked around saw her parents crying and zac parent crying almost made her start crying. Ashley and brittney held her dress from the back and when she saw zac she started crying a lil , he took her hand wispred are you ok. She said yes I never been happier. They exchanged there vowels. Zac kissed her with so much passion he and Vanessa been waiting 6 yrs for this special had a after party ,enjoyed there first dance . Zac got up on the mic and sang her my everything by 98 enjoyed the party .


End file.
